


Creating a Google IRL unit

by HappyKonny



Series: Project "Google IRL" [1]
Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Kidnapping, Man turns into machine, Oneshot, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: How to create a Google IRL!Sedation is required before installing obedience protocols. Wiping the unit’s memory is optional, though is recommended.





	Creating a Google IRL unit

It had been a day like any other day. Mark hadn't recorded a video for that day, so the uploads were going to be too late. Not that his viewers weren't used to that, it happened sometimes after all. He had gone out for a walk with Chica, planning to record after getting home. On his way back to his apartment, Mark was already thinking about the games he could play, that wouldn't take too long -hopefully. He did have a few new ones he wanted to try out after all.  
Lost in his thoughts, not paying attention to his surroundings, he had been the perfect target. One blow to the head and he was out like a light. The dog was taken with him, no need to raise suspicion so early on after all.

When Mark came to again, a terrible headache struck him immediately. He groaned, wanting to reach his hands up to his head, when he felt that he couldn't move them. Opening his eyes, he was blinded by a white light, to which his eyes got adjusted to after a minute or so. Looking down, he noticed he was strapped on a table, restraints around his wrists, waist and ankles. And no matter how strong he pulled, they wouldn't give.  
Giving up on that, he let his head rest back on the cold metal table. He remembered that he had been out with Chica and had been on his way home. Then there was a strong hit to the back of his head, and more he didn't know. He worried where he was, how much time had passed and where Chica was.

A door somewhere suddenly opened and someone walked in. Two or three people at least, just from the sound of their footsteps and voices. Mark couldn't make anything out though, their voices were kind of muffled and his head hurt too much to piece together anything that made sense. So he just let his eyes closed, pretending to still be unconscious. He didn't really want to know what these people were going to do with him.  
Too bad for him, one of them slapped him across the cheek, causing him to call out and glare at whoever had hit him. Their features were obscured by the bright lights over Mark though, so he couldn't make them out. He wouldn't even know how the people who had kidnapped him looked like, if he would get out of here again.

"This may hurt a bit", Mark heard the person say, though their voice held no emotion behind it. It almost sounded malicious, like they were enjoying this. But Mark had no time to think over the tone of voice the person had or even ask himself _what_ would be hurting, when he felt something akin to a punch to the side of his head. The part that made him cry out in pain though, was a long needle that had gotten rammed into his head, surely breaking through the skull.  
He could feel something like little anchors on the thing they had stuck to his head grip onto his scalp, drawing more blood. Mark could feel the warm liquid running through his hair and down onto the table. The pain the thing was causing was the worst though. It felt like something was pushed through the needle into his head, and his body twitched in response. Soon, he couldn't handle the pain from it anymore and he passed out again.

When Mark came to again, he wasn't laying on a table anymore. He was sitting on the ground, and he could feel that there was something like thick cables around his, used as restraints. Around his chest to keep his arms tied to his torso, his hands tied together, around each leg individually, above and below the knee. There was also one wrung around his neck, which seemed to be connected to the wall directly behind him, since he couldn't really move away from it.  
He still felt the throbbing pain in the side of his head, where that _tube_ thing had been rammed inside it. And he felt the same sensation in other parts of his body as well. Everywhere where these cables, or tubes, or whatever they were, were being used as restraints, the ends seemed to also have been plunged inside of him. Blood soaked his clothes around the wounds, and Mark could feel the dried blood on the sides of his face. There seemed to be a second tube thing on the other side of his head.

Looking around, Mark was in a room with strange machines, with displays showing different things he couldn't make out. There were many of those tubes in the room as well, and he could see the tubes connected to him going to different machines as well. Someone was in the room with him, sitting at a desk and doing something on a computer. Trying to remember how he had gotten here, Mark drew a blank. He couldn't remember how he had gotten here and what he had done before. The whole day was like wiped from his memory. Thinking about it too hard hurt his head, making him groan.  
The person in the room with him noticed the sound and turned around. Mark couldn't make out any specific features, even when the person came closed to Mark and inspected him wordlessly. He got up again and walked around the room, apparently getting something. And when he came back, Mark could see it were another two tube cable things, the ends having long thick needles in the middle and four little hook like things, to keep the tubes in place.

"Don't.. please..", Mark tried to beg, his voice quiet and hoarse. The person didn't care though, and instead rammed the first tube into Mark's left shoulder. The man cried out in pain, barely able to adjust even slightly to it, when the other tube got rammed into the other shoulder. It caused another pained cry, leaving Mark whimpering, trying to get used to the pain. The feeling of something being injected into him kept him in pain, his muscles felt tense and like electricity ran through his veins.  
He could feel his fingers and muscles twitching, how spasms went through his limbs. It was a strange and uncomfortable feeling, near painful. Mark barely noticed his nose starting to bleed, only when the blood ran over his lips did he register the feeling. He could care less about it though, even when the spasms ceased.

He let his head rest against the wall behind him, ignoring the pressing feeling in the back of his neck. He felt exhausted and tired, everything hurt. His body still twitched from time to time, but it was ignorable now. All he wanted to do was to sleep now, wake up in his bed and laugh about this weird nightmare. He let his eyes fall closed, taking shuddering, deep breaths, until he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
He slipped in and out of consciousness throughout the hours, barely awake enough to know what happened, when some of these people were doing something to him, or when his body had more violent spasms again. He couldn't wrap his head around anything that was happening and he actually registered happening. The last thing he really registered happening before falling unconscious again, was a person injecting something with a syringe into his arm.

.

Weeks passed, before It opened Its eyes. Surrounded by people, all staring at It. The softly glowing eyes swept over the people, not recognizing a single face. A voice brought Its attention to the speaker. Something in Its mind told It all It needed to know about the person. His name, what he did for a living, anything about his family It wanted to know. The person didn't seem to talk directly to It though, which let It look away again. It stood perfectly still where It was, Its sight slightly obscured by a lock of hair hanging in Its face.  
"Okay Google", It heard, and Its gaze snapped to the person talking again. It waited for the man to continue talking.  
"What is your primary objective?", the person asked, looking at It.  
"My primary objective is to answer any and all questions asked as quickly as possible", It stated not even a second after being asked. Its face showed no emotion, Its eyes dimmed to look almost human.  
"Okay Google", the person spoke once more, gaining the full attention of It again.  
"How far away are we from the sun?", the person asked. He seemed to already know the answer, though It answered anyways, not even taking a second to think.  
"The distance between the earth and sun is approximately 92 million 960 thousand miles". The people surrounding It and the male applauded politely, while the man began talking again to the people. It just stood there all the while, silent, unmoving.

When the people left the room, someone else who hadn't been there before appeared. This new person was now alone with It, which didn't seem to bother either of them. It stayed silent, watching the person enter the room and walk up to It, inspecting him.  
"How may I be of assistance?", It spoke, politely smiling at the guy. He seemed startled to suddenly hear Its voice, but smiled back at It.  
"Okay Google. What is your _secondary_ objective?", the guy asked It.  
"My secondary objective is to kill all of mankind", It replied almost immediately, and the guy's smile widened. He nodded to himself, before speaking again.  
"Okay. What can you do?", he asked. He seemed to know the answers to the question he asked already, just making sure that It would answer as he expected though.  
"I have been programmed to being able to do tasks around the house, for example laundry or doing the dishes. I am also able to kill a person with no assistance or weapons required", It answered, his face showing a malicious grin at the end.  
It send a shiver down the man's spine, but he nodded anyways, seemingly content with the answer. He seemed to think over something, looking It up and down.

"Okay Google. What are you?", he asked then.  
"I am a man-made machine, made by a company working together with Google", It replied smoothly. With how fast the answers came, it was clear how the guy wasn't talking to a human.  
"Do you have a name?", the guy asked, seemingly going through a list of questions in his head he had for It.  
"I am the first unit of Google IRL, and considered a prototype", It, Google, replied. It hadn't moved once since being awoken, other than Its chest steadily rising and falling, like breathing.  
"Do you possess any memories of the past?", the man asked then, keeping a close eye on Google's face. Like he was looking for some kind of reaction.  
"I do not have any search history, since I have not been used before. I do not have any other kind of memories, besides the ones gained today", Google replied, Its face emotionless like it had been before.

The man nodded to himself again. He seemed to think for another minute or so, before he decided that he had asked the most important things and could deem It as bugfree and fully functional. He walked around It and pressed something on the back of Its neck, which deactivated It again.  
Google IRL would be sent to a famous internet entertainer, for him to test out the unit and make it possible for the company to make more of these "machines". Why they planned on using them to wipe out all of humanity would stay a mystery to the world, since if you asked anyone working there, they would deny that their product was intended to bring harm to any living being. They followed the laws of robotics after all, or so they claimed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once more inspired by beautiful art: http://caustic-synishade.tumblr.com/image/156331998352
> 
> So yeah, kind of a prequel to "Google IRL" which I've written.  
> I was just inspired by the drawing and wanted to write something with it xD


End file.
